geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Effot
Effot is a 1.9 Insane Demon created by Ozpectro. It features very buggy gameplay, a feature noted in most of Ozpectro's levels, including his infamous level Fexty, which is an Extreme Demon. It is very probable that Ozpectro hacked to beat this level, despite his claim that he only hacked Fexty. This level is considered a Very Hard Demon but is still considered much easier than Fexty. Gameplay The level starts off with multiple rapid transitions between the cube and gravity ball, all of which have very small timing windows and are hard to get through. After two times of this sequence, it goes back into a cube and shortly after into a wave, which has very tight spaces with speed changes and gravity portals. After this wave, it goes back into a short cube and into a hard rocket section with yellow jump rings and blue pads which will change the player's gravity, and requires crucial timing, which then the ship will go into a harder section of the ship which involves a mini ship, double speed, gravity changes, straight flying, and more jump rings with crucial timing. After this, the player switches into a triple speed mini UFO that has very crucial timing and must be done correctly to avoid a near instant death otherwise. The UFO then switches back to a cube, which goes half speed for a couple of seconds, then promptly changes to an insanely difficult triple speed cube with very crucial timing, flashing lights, with jump rings, pads, and gravity portals everywhere. Mashing can help make it easier, but it must be tightly controlled to avoid mashing too much. The player switches then into a mini gravity ball that is far easier than the cube as it can mostly be accomplished by mashing a lot. After this, the player switches to a rocket that requires fairly good straight flying to avoid accidentally hitting one of the sawblades that surround the player. The last wave then involves multiple speed changes, and gravity portals, with a few tight spots, and is normally a very difficult part of the level because of the speed changes, tight spaces and gravity portals that easily confuse the player. The player then switches to an upside down mini UFO with the text "GG", letting the player know they have completed the level. Fails * NakedMuffin crashed at 96% due to his wave being too low when running into the triple speed change. * Ninetales replicated NakedMuffin's crash at 96%. He has since beat the level. * Lebree reportedly crashed at 91%. He has also beaten the level since then. * SrGuillester crashed at 91% off camera and at 90% on camera shortly before finishing the level. * Danilkaz also crashed at 91% but has beaten the level since the fail. * Noobas crashed at 75% due to his ship being too high when running into the straight flying part. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 13,774 objects. * At the spot where people have died at 96%, there are actually two number "96"s on the top and bottom. It is unknown whether this is a joke by the creator or if it is just to rub in the player's fail. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels